


Told you

by Wasthatapun



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Dismemberment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'night of the cactus' The Commander takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told you

**Author's Note:**

> I shouted at Daley to write me a fic and he responded with NOT TILL YOU CHOP THE COMMANDERS ARM OFF cause I was watching the cactus episode and
> 
> I did as told. It's really bad
> 
> I'm so so so so so sorry

It had been generally assumed that once Jimmy had cured the space infection the whole thing was over and done with. That everything was back to normal and perfectly fine.

But it wasn't.

The Commander didn't say anything, didn't mention the random tingles and sharp jolts of pain that hit sometimes, that his arm simply no longer felt **_right_**. Or that sometimes, usually late at night when the others were in bed and he couldn't sleep the infected - the **_cured_** arm would bulge and deform and he would have to wait in a panic till it finally went back to normal.

He wanted it gone.

He knew if he told the others they'd never allow it, just want to do more tests and try more treatments.

 

He was thankful the appendage no longer had a mind of its own, couldn't fight back for his own survival as he crept into Jimmy’s lab. Checking to make sure the bot was deep into sleep mode before relaxing and taking the saw from the table. 

 

Jimmy booted up with a strange sense of dread seeping through his processors and no idea why. He stepped out of his charging station and into the lab, steps careful and attention at high alert.

"Is someone in here?"

"I TOLD you it had to be done." 

Jimmy jumped at the Commanders voice, looking around for it's source and finding none. He didn't like how strangely distant and hollow his tone had been.

Then he noticed the spatters on the wall.

And with mounting horror he let his gaze trail down to where Mc was sitting, looking dazed, on the floor, a medical saw beside him and his hand clutching the stump where once his other arm had been.

"COMMANDER!"

 

Other than the sheer panic the singers actions had caused there was surprisingly few ill effects. The horrible wound where he’d hacked the effected limb off had seen fit to seal itself up. Jimmy suspected it to be an after effect of the space infection. He didn’t mention this to the Commander of course in case he decided that was grounds to try to take off more.

“You’re gonna be okay.” He informs his friend, and the band at large. Crash, Ricky, and Eaglebones having clustered together a few steps away to wait for news of just how bad the damage was.

“You’re gonna need some bed rest. If you want I could design you a replacement.” He flexed his own metal fingers to show what he meant.

Mc smiled wanly at him, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

“That’d be great Jimmy, thanks. Sorry I scared you guys. But you shoulda listened! I told you it **_had_** to come off!”

Jimmy sighed, nodding even if he didn’t agree.

“You just get your rest Commander.”

He ushered the others out of the room, snagging a book on the way out to hopefully help lull his friends back to sleep.


End file.
